


Self-Care Day

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders Encourages Self-Care, Established Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Janus encourages Logan to take a break from work and to practice some self-care. Logan finally gives in and spends the day with Remus and caring for themselves in their own ways.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Self-Care Day

Logan wasn't very good at self-care to say the least. He knew it was important to take care of yourself and would certainly scold the others if he saw them pushing themselves too far but- well he wasn't the best of taking care of himself. It was a silly thing, but honestly it was true. He understood what self-care was, but he wasn't good at setting breaks for himself or relaxing until absolutely all of his work was finished. This usually resulted in him having the occasional breakdown every couple of months.

Logan was not happy to say that his boyfriend Remus struggled with self-care exactly as he did. On top of lacking in self-care, neither of them were very good at taking emotional or mental care of themselves and almost always pushed themself into some anxious fit or full on episode due to their lack of experience with taking care of themselves. This seemed to be common knowledge among Thomas' other sides, and all of them (but mostly Janus) often tried to help them with whatever they were working on in the moment so they could take a break. But as it being that both Remus and Logan could take care of themselves as well as a couple of toddlers, they almost always refused.

It was a Sunday afternoon in the Mind Palace and Logan was nursing his fourth cup of coffee. He had woken up incredibly early that morning and was already very tired. Despite how tired he was, however, he would not let himself get so much as a lick of sleep until he finished all of his work researching and fact-checking for the script of the next Sander Sides episode. There was no rest to be had for him until all of his work was done and he would stand by that.

Janus, who just stepped into the kitchen gave Logan a once over and grimaced. "Not that I particularly care but- how much sleep did you get last night? With those bags under your eyes you look like Virgil." He said, moving to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed a little bottle of cranberry juice from inside.

Logan frowned and looked up from his work at the kitchen table. "A solid five hours." He sighed and removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. "I had work to do. Sleeping just takes up time that I could be working." He put his glasses back on.

As he cracked open his little bottle of cranberry juice, Janus stepped over to the kitchen table where Logan was working. "You sure are a filthy hypocrite, aren't you?" He asked, taking a sip of his juice as he pulled out a seat at the table. "Because if it was anyone else doing what you were doing, you wouldn't hesitate to lecture them until they  _ did  _ fall asleep."

Being talked to like that made Logan blush in embarrassment. It was true, but he didn't want to admit it. So what if he held himself to a higher standard than the others? Without him working at 110% everything would crumble around them and he knew it. It was up to him to make sure everything ran absolutely perfectly. It didn't matter that by the end of most days that he was running on fumes, all that mattered is that things were done correctly and on time.

Without answering Janus, Logan determinedly went back to his work. He picked up his pen and scanned the page until he could find the line where he had been before Janus distracted him. He then crossed out a few things that he didn't like.

Beside him, Janus took a slow sip of his juice. "You're going to work yourself over the edge, Logan. You  _ need  _ to take care of yourself. If you take care of yourself then you're setting an example for the others to follow as well."

"Well the  _ others  _ don't want to seem to do all the extra work that I do so they don't have to worry about not taking care of themselves like me." Logan snapped, pushing down on his pen so hard that the ink bled through the paper and tore it. "Shit-" Groaning, Logan quickly stood up and shook his head. He felt even more tired and frustrated than before. He took a few slow breaths to calm himself before looking up at Janus. "I'm sorry I spoke to you so rudely. I'm just-"

"Tired? Overworked? In the need of a nap because of a nap because you're acting like a three year old? Yeah," Janus capped his juice and rested his chin in his hand. "I noticed."

Slowly Logan nodded. "I suppose you're right…" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, looking down at all the work he still had to do.

"Why don't you take a break, Logan?" Janus asked and before Logan could question him, he spoke again. "I'll pick up where you left off, but you  _ really  _ need to relax. What use are you to anyone if you drop dead from exhaustion any second?"

Thinking that over, Logan could see that Janus was completely right. Had it been anyone else offering to swap places with him and do his work, he probably wouldn't trust them to do it properly, but he knew that with Janus he could be sure that with any work he was left to do he would do it right on the first time. "I suppose… if you are offering then I should accept."

With a roll of his eyes, Janus reached across the table and grabbed Logan's papers and his pen. " _ No _ , I'm not offering at all. I'm just toying with you." When Logan just looked at him confusedly he sighed. "Yes, I'm offering. Now go before I change my mind."

Managing a small smile, Logan nodded. "Thank you." He took his unfinished cup of coffee and dumped it down the sink before retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge. He looked over his shoulder as he left the kitchen and felt grateful to see Janus picking up his work where he left off.

Now that he was free from work and actually able to sleep, Logan realized that sleeping wasn't at all what he wanted to do (despite how much he needed to). He wanted to see Remus. Having been so busy with his work over the past week he had barely been able to spend any time with his boyfriend at all. So instead of heading to his own room, he took an abrupt turn and walked down the hall to Remus' room.

As soon as he arrived at the door, Logan knocked three times. Before his hand had even left the door after the third knock, the door swung inwards by itself to reveal Remus on his bed with his legs behind his head.

"Lolo!" Remus gasped. Lifting himself up with his hands with his legs still behind his head, he moved to the end of the bed. "I thought you forgot all about me!"

Smiling, Logan walked inside the room and as soon as he did the door swung shut behind him. He stepped over to the edge of Remus' bed and sat down, setting his bottle of water down on the floor as he did so. "That's a feat I don't think I'll ever be able to accomplish, even if I wanted to."

With a grin, Remus unhooked his legs from behind his head and immediately moved closer to Logan to wrap them around his waist. He put his arms around his shoulders and buried his face in his neck. "You were so busy that I actually made up a detailed plan to kidnap you to the Imagination so we could elope for three months." He mumbled against Logan's neck.

After so long of not spending any quality time with Remus, Logan had expected and even looked forward to his clinginess. He wrapped his arms around him and held him closely. "Janus offered to finish my work for me. He wanted me to get some sleep and practice some self-care."

Remus pulled his face away from Logan's neck and frowned. "He knows we're shit at that self-care stuff. Why does he keep pushing it? Who needs self-care when you can just fuck my brains out so both of us can let off some steam?" He shrugged, moving one of his hands up to play with Logan's hair. "It's so much more effort to do stuff like drink water- fucking gross."

Rolling his eyes, Logan began to rub Remus' back. "While I agree that both of us are rather bad at it- maybe it's like any other skill or ability where you have to practice at it to get better." He suggested. "It might not hurt if we try it ourselves without the influence of others and how they practice self care."

Remus thought the idea over for a second, "Do I have to drink water?" He questioned.

"While I would prefer that you drink more water, I won't hound you on the subject." Logan pushed up his glasses. "Since the whole point of self-care is to take care of our bodies, however, I do think that it would not be helpful to act on any negative tendencies or coping mechanisms."

"Well if I don't have to drink water, then sure." In a second Remus pulled himself off of Logan and flopped back on the bed. "How do we self-care then? Dig a giant hole in the front yard and fill it with hose water to make a mud bath?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Cause that sounds fun to me!"

Logan grimaced. "Absolutely not. For one: it's unhygienic. For two: stop digging holes in the yard because it lowers the value of the property. And-"

"Oh my God,  _ don _ 't start talking to me about property values again or I will rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat."

"That was uncalled for-" Reaching down, Logan put his hand over Remus'. "Since we haven't gotten to spend time together in quite some time, why don't we relax together while doing things that we enjoy?"

Turning his hand over to wind his and Logan's fingers together, Remus smiled. "I guess that sounds okay. What nerdy thing are you going to do? Calculus?"

Logan thought for a moment, "Well, I do have this new mystery novel that I've really been meaning to read but just haven't had time for." He smiled softly. "I suppose I can finally start reading it. What about you, dear?"

"I am  _ so _ behind on my decomposition time lapse videos!" Gasped Remus, springing up to sit. "They just scratch an itch on my brain that I can't even reach even when I perform a craniotomy on myself and scratch the whole thing with a steel scrub brush!"

Logan squeezed Remus' hand. "I suppose those are rather interesting." He thought for a second that if what they were planning to do qualified as self-care then it really wasn't as bad at it as he previously thought. "I'm going to go retrieve my book. Do you want me to grab you anything from the kitchen?" When Remus narrowed his eyes he sighed, "No, I won't bring you back any water." He said, letting go of Remus' hand and standing up.

"I'll have some goldfish then!"

Nodding, Logan turned to leave Remus' room. "I won't be long." He said as the door swung open for him before he could even get close to it. He stepped out of the room and into the hall, the door swinging shut behind him.

First Logan went to the kitchen to grab Remus' goldfish from the pantry. He saw that Janus and his work were no longer there, but that didn't worry him. He just assumed that Janus had gone back to his own room to finish up the work. Goldfish in hand, Logan then left the kitchen for his own room.

As soon as he was three feet inside of his room, Logan grabbed the book he had long been wanting to read off his desk. He was just about to turn around and leave when he suddenly remembered his onesie. He never wore it outside of his room in fear of the others seeing him, but… he supposed if he was to practice self-care then it wouldn't hurt to wear it in Remus' room. Afterall, he knew that despite how Remus was, he wouldn't poke or prod at the onesies design or make him feel embarrassed for having a onesie in the first place.

After moving to shut his bedroom door so that no one passing by could see his onesie, Logan put his book and the goldfish down on his desk. Then he went over to his closet and opened it. He grabbed his unicorn onesie off of a coat hanger in the very back of the closet and then shut the door. Logan neatly folded his onesie and then put it under his arm before grabbing up the goldfish and his book again.

With his onesie, book, and Remus' goldfish in hand, Logan finally left his room to go practice some self care with his boyfriend. Just like before, Remus' door swung open for him when he neared it and swung closed behind him. Remus was in some weird, full body contortion on his bed watching the sped up process of a turkey decompose when he arrived.

"I brought your goldfish." Logan shook the box of goldfish lightly and held it out to Remus as he made his way over to the bed.

"Yes!" Somehow Remus managed to free his arms from his odd position and grabbed the goldfish. "The snack that smiles back while you eat their friends and loved ones!  _ Goldfish!" _

"I suppose that is an accurate interpretation of their slogan." Logan sat his book down on the bed, still holding on to his onesie. "Would it bother you if I wore my onesie?" He asked embarrassedly. "If so, I can put it back."

Remus, who already had half of his arm stuffed into the goldfish container shook his head. "No! Wear your unicorn pelt with pride! It took balls and a complete lack of morals to kill that thing and to take it's skin. Be proud, Lolo!"

Logan didn't correct Remus on the fact that his unicorn onesie was not made from the hide of a real unicorn. It took some time once they got into their relationship but Logan was finally able to tell when Remus was joking. With the other sides, however, it was a toss-up on whether or not he would even register if they were joking or being serious. Smiling, Logan moved to start pulling on his onesie over his clothes. "There-" He began as he buttoned the front. "I am proud of my kill and successful preservation of it's hide. May it be kept in such well condition that future generations may enjoy it as well."

Snorting with laughter, Remus pulled a large handful of goldfish out of the container and popped a single one into his mouth. "Maybe you'll die in a freezing mountain range so you can be preserved along with it."

Pulling up the hood of his onesie, Logan sat on the bed next to Remus as auto-play put on a new decomposition video. "That would only work if I died  _ while  _ wearing my onesie." He said, picking up his book. "It wouldn't keep me very warm in a freezing mountain range, so- on the off chance I ever did go mountain climbing in it I would surely die." He scooted back to sit with his back resting against the headboard.

Looking at Logan lovingly, Remus nodded. "Perfect." He ate another goldfish before untangling his body from it's uncomfortable looking position. He then crawled beside Logan, dragging his container of goldfish with him. Remus snuggled close to his boyfriend, leaning his head against his shoulder as he absentmindedly ate his goldfish while watching the progress of a deer carcass decomposing on his TV.

Smiling, Logan pressed a quick kiss to the top of Remus' head before opening his book. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. Maybe practicing self-care at his own pace, in his own way, with the person he cared most about wasn't too bad afterall. He opened his eyes again and glanced down at Remus' face, seeing just how engrossed he was in his video. "I love you."

Remus' lips curled into a smile as he munched on his goldfish. "Love you too, you nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Puppy!!!! I love you, Puppy!!!!


End file.
